The Hypnotrainer's Adventure
by TwilightBill
Summary: I am about to start my adventure.When I find a Drowzee with a mysterious hypnotic abilities, everything changes for both as we go in the journey together.
1. A Pokemon In Need

The Hypnotrainer's Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Chapter 1: A Pokemon In Need

* * *

In the world of pokemon there is a lonely boy in Sinnoh. Hello my name is Bill and I'm that boy. I have never been good at talking to other people. At trainer school I always would sit at the back of the room and sat there quietly studying. After school I would go back home and nowhere else. I would usually past the time by lying down at my favorite tree in the plains.

I am about to become a pokemon trainer next year. I was excited to get my own pokemon friend. But I couldn't figure out which pokemon I should pick. I decided to lie down in the same tree and decide which one would be the best one for me.

Later I fell asleep and I woke up to a scream close by. I ran as quickly as I could to where I heard the scream.

I arrived and I noticed a pokemon being attacked by a different group of pokemon. I couldn't tell who the pokemon being attacked was, but I did notice the group of pokemon attacking it.

It was a group of Zangoose!

I tried to help out the poor pokemon and stop the Zangoose, but they attacked me. But I still had to help the injured pokemon.

Then I had an idea. I had some pokemon food with me and I threw it far away.

The Zangoose noticed and quickly went for it. As soon as they did I quickly grab the injured pokemon and ran. As soon as I did I noticed that the injured pokemon was a Drowzee.

He was badly damaged and unconscious. I remembered there was a pokemon center close by. I decided to bring him there, but as soon as I did, the Zangoose came back.

They were really angry about earlier. They were about to attack.

I tried to run but I was cornered to a cliff. They wanted the Drowzee, but I wouldn't it let them hurt him. I yelled, "Leave this Drowzee alone! Just go back to the forest!"

Drowzee POV

I started to wake up. When I did, I noticed a human boy holding me near a cliff and the group of Zangoose that attacked me earlier cornering us.

"What's going on, why is this human helping me?" I thought.

The human boy started to yell something.

"Leave this Drowzee alone! Just go back to the forest!" He yelled.

I was surprised. No one ever helped out me before, human or Pokemon alike.

I suddenly felt a surge of pain in my body.

"AHH, I have to use the rest of my energy to stop them!" I thought.

I lifted my arms and focused all my energy to my hands.

Bill POV

As soon as I yelled the Zangoose ran right to us.

Suddenly yellow waves passed right through the Zangoose. For some reason they suddenly stopped. I noticed that their eyes were blanked. Then they turned and headed back at the forest like I told them before. It was like they were some kind of control when those yellow waves passed them.

I noticed the waves came from the Drowzee. I remembered reading about how Drowzees can hypnotize pokemon to sleep. I also read how you should avoid them because they would eat your dreams. But they couldn't control them and to use Hypnosis in that big of range.

This Drowzee was different than any others I have known. He seemed to have a certain unique ability.

While I was thinking, the Drowzee fainted. He was badly damaged. He must have used the last of his energy last bit of energy on the Zangoose. I had to quickly bring him to the pokemon center. I ran as quickly as I could do. When I arrived I came in just in time.

I quickly gave Drowzee to Nurse Joy. She brought him to the emergency room.

After that I waited till he was better. It soon became dark.

I was so happy that he was okay.

Drowzee POV

"I can't believe this human risked his life to protect me. There was something different about this human. I owe my life to him" I thought.

Later he brought me back to the forest and was about to leave. Before he did I talked to him with my telepathy.

I said "Please I want to continue to stay with you. I owe you my whole life." I bowed to him, hoping he would accept my request.

Bill POV

I was surprised, I would like him to come but I knew that wasn't possible.

I told him that I would want him to come but wasn't able to and explained why. We agreed to wait till I was a trainer.

He seemed sad when I left. I felt sad too.

Apparently I grew fond to him. But I had to let him go. He was still a wild pokemon and I couldn't keep him yet.

Drowzee POV

"Even if I'm not allowed to be with him I still won't leave him behind." I said. I decided to follow him.

I soon came across a town and I knew I had to hide so no one could see me. They wouldn't like to see my nearby at night. As I followed him I finally came to his house. I walked up to him, hoping he would accept me this time.

Bill POV

When I came back to my house I noticed the same Drowzee following me.

He must not want to leave me. He wanted to stay with me. He wasn't going stop following me.

I had no choice but to keep him. He would have to stay in my house till I become a trainer.

But first, I would have to beg to my parents. We came inside and explained to my parents what happened. They were mad that I put myself in danger. They said no.

Drowzee POV

His parents refused to let me in. I don't want to leave him behind.

"I have to do something. I can hypnotize them, but I should ask him if it's alright if I can." I thought.

I talked to me and said "I could hypnotize them to let me stay, if you want me to of course."

He said "Don't do it Drowzee, I would like for you to stay but I want my parents' approval."

I was sad, but I understood and respected his decision. I said "Alright then, if that is want you want."

While we were talking his parents noticed us. They figured out how much we liked each other. They allowed me to stay. I guess I don't need to hypnotize them after all. Either way, I'm happy I can be with him.

Bill POV

I'm glad they said yes. I just need to wait till I'm old enough to be a trainer and he can come with me. I showed him around the house. When I brought him to my room he spoke to me again.

He said "I am happy I can stay with you."

"Me too." I said.

"Thank you for saving me from before, my life is forever at your debt. From now on, you are my master." He said. He deeply bowed.

I was surprised. I said "Master?"

He lifted his head and said "I'll never abandon you and I'll always be at your side, no matter what happens. I'll happily obey your commands."

I smiled then said "Well I don't think myself as your master, but I do know you are my friend. But if you insist of calling me as your master, then I don't mind."

We stayed up playing with each other till it was time to go to be. Ever since that day we became best friends.

* * *

_This is my first story I hoped you liked it. I put myself in the story. Please review_


	2. Some Hypnosis Fun

The Hypnotrainer's Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Chapter 2: Some Hypnosis Fun

* * *

It was only one month till I'll become a pokemon trainer. I was getting really excited.

I was getting ready for our adventure. I went to the Poke mart to buy some items I would need. While I was looking around, I was thinking about what happened that day I found Drowzee. I was still amazed. After I finish buying all of my supplies I went outside and Drowzee was waiting next to the door for when I was done.

"Master, are you okay?" asked Drowzee. He seemed to have notice that I had something on my mind.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about what happened that day." I said. "It was surprising how you were able to control those Zangoose."

"Yes, I'm different than the other Drowzees. My Hypnosis not only puts the victim to sleep, it has a special property that allows me to communicate the subconscious mind and command them to do various things, sometimes things they wouldn't normally do, to an extent of course." said Drowzee.

Suddenly Drowzee became depressed. He said "But because of this, I am shunned from others of my kind and I am always beaten up from others out of fear, which is why I was attacked by those Zangoose."

I said "Well, I won't let that happen to you again. No one should be treated like that just because they're different."

"Th-thank you master. It means a lot to me." Drowzee said. He then smiled.

"You're welcome Drowzee." I said. I smiled too.

"Before, I used to hate using my Hypnosis because of what it did to me. But now, I want to use it for you and only you. You can use my hypnosis anytime you want master." Drowzee said.

"Wait, are you serious Drowzee? I can use your powers whenever I want?" I asked.

"Of course, I only want you to be happy. Whenever you want, just tell me when you want me to hypnotize someone and I'll happily obey." Drowzee said. He then smiled.

We went home later that night. We got ourselves ready for bed. Well technically I was ready for bed since Drowzee doesn't sleep.

That night I was thinking about why he would let me use his Hypnosis and how I was going to use it. I was thinking I should test his abilities on some pokemon on the forest to better understand it. And I can also have a little fun while I'm at it.

The next day, we went to the forest to try out his abilities on some pokemon. We soon found some Rattatas eating grass. I got Drowzee ready for the test.

I said "Okay Drowzee, use Hypnosis on those Rattatas."

"As you wish Master" He said.

Drowzee lifted his arms and sent some yellow waves past the Rattatas. The Rattata then stood up and their eyes went blanked. "Okay then, they are now hypnotized. Just tell me a command and I'll make them obey it." Drowzee said.

I was trying to think of a command. Then I thought of a simple one. "Okay Drowzee, tell them that when I snap my fingers, they will start to dance." I said.

"Of course Master." Drowzee said. He lifted his arms again.

The Rattata started to dance. I was laughing so hard I almost couldn't breathe.

Drowzee POV

I looked at my master and smiled at how happy he was. I'm glad he's having fun. I feel more comfortable using my hypnosis for him.

He continued to laugh for a while and I was worried he was running out of air. But he stopped and told me wake them up. I happily obeyed. I lifted my arms and released them from their trance.

Bill POV

The Rattata woke up and was confused. They didn't remember what happened after that. We left them as they were.

That was interesting. Apparently Drowzee's ability makes the victim forget what happen during the trance. That would be very useful.

We went to hypnotize more pokemon. We found some Treeckos near a lake. I got Drowzee to hypnotize them as well.

Drowzee nodded and lifted his arms and the yellow waves past the Treeckos. The Treeckos stood still and their eyes went blanked. "Okay then, ready. What's your command?" Drowzee said.

"Okay then, tell him that when I snap my fingers they will think they are flying pokemon and that they want to fly." I said. Drowzee nodded and lifted his arms again.

The Treeckos then started to flap their arms and were jumping. They were trying to fly. I started to laugh again. They then flapped their arms harder. I laughed even harder. Then I got Drowzee to make them stop. Drowzee did as he was told.

After that we went the whole day hypnotizing pokemon. When night fell we went back home.

It was an exciting day. We both had fun hypnotizing the wild pokemons.

"Did you have fun master?" asked Drowzee.

"Yeah, I did Drowzee. Thanks for asking." I said.

Drowzee smiled. We both went to bed.

* * *

_I hope you like this. I am going to make the next chapter soon. Please review._


	3. The Adventure Begins

The Hypnotrainer's Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

* * *

Today was the day I was going to become a pokemon trainer. I was so excited. I got everything I needed.

I got a tent, fire starter, cooking utensils, two sleeping bags, extra clothes, a pair of extra shoes, food, water, pokemon food, pokemon dish, money, and pokeballs. I was all packed and ready to go.

I left and waved my parents goodbye as they waved back, wishing us luck. I went to Professor Rowan's pokemon lab with Drowzee to pick up my pokeballs and pokedex. I was about to leave but Professor Rowan stopped me.

He said, "Hold on, you forgot to pick a starter pokemon."

"I don't need to, Drowzee's my starter pokemon." I said as I look at Drowzee.

Professor Rowan said, "Yes well that Drowzee is still a wild pokemon, considering it still isn't in a pokeball. Meaning you still have the option to pick one of these pokemon as a starter."

I said, "Really, I can still pick a starter pokemon! What do you think I should do Drowzee?"

Drowzee POV

He's asking me if he should pick a starter. Why would he ask me?

I said "Do what you desire master."

He said, "Come on Drowzee, I want your opinion."

That was a surprised. He actually wants my opinion? I went deep in thought, thinking about what he should do. Then I finally decided.

"You should go pick a starter, master." I said.

He smiled and said "Okay then, I will Drowzee."

Bill POV

I told Professor Rowan that I wanted to see the pokemon. He nodded and released the three pokemon. They were Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup. I asked Professor Rowan if I could get to know them for a while first. He agreed and left me with the pokemon.

I said "Okay Drowzee, you're going to help me pick." He simply nodded. We first went with Chimchar.

Drowzee POV

I talked with the Chimchar. He seems overly joyful and wouldn't shut up or keep still. He was way to annoying and irritating. Luckily master noticed and we went with Piplup.

He didn't seem too bad at first, but I soon found out how stubborn he really was. He kept talking about how great he was and how we should be honored that we had someone like him around. This guy just makes me mad at how he thinks he was better than everyone. I just wanted to put this pokemon to sleep already, but my master stopped me and we went to the last pokemon, Turtwig.

This guy wasn't so bad. He was respectful of us and just simply stood there as we got to know him. He spoke calmly as he says how he would like to join us, but would accept it if we choose someone else. I actually liked this guy, he wasn't too wild and he was respectful of our decisions. My master noticed and smiled.

Bill POV

It seems Drowzee really likes this pokemon. So I called Professor Rowan and told him that I decided Turtwig. He nodded and gave me Turtwig's pokeball. I thanked him and all three of us left the lab as Professor Rowan wished us luck in our journey.

When we left the town, I looked at Drowzee.

I tried to get Drowzee into a pokeball, but he didn't want to.

"Drowzee, I need to put you in the pokeball." I said.

Drowzee frowned "But master, I hate being in a pokeball." He said.

"But I need to get you in it first so you won't get captured by someone else. Don't worry Drowzee; you don't have to stay in the pokeball. If you want, you can stay out of it." I said.

Drowzee looked away at first, but then looked back and nodded. "Alright master, I'll do it." Drowzee said.

I picked up a pokeball and threw it at Drowzee. Then I let him out, our adventure together soon began.

As we all were walking I was trying to decide what we should do. There was going to be a contest battle in Jubilife city, which was close by and but there was a gym in Oreburgh city which was not far either. I didn't know what I should do. Should I do contest battles or gym battles. I asked both Drowzee and Turtwig about it.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I think we should try to do both, if that's okay with you?" Drowzee said as he looked at Turtwig. He nodded yes.

"Good idea, we'll do both. But first we need to catch some pokemon. "I said.

"But how are we going to catch a pokemon?" I asked.

"We can use my hypnotic abilities to get the pokemon to allow himself to be captured." Drowzee said.

"That's a good idea Drowzee." I said. Drowzee smiled. Turtwig didn't seem to mind at all.

So we looked around the field trying to find a good pokemon. Then I spotted a Scyther. It seemed strong. So I thought we should try to capture him.

"Okay Drowzee, now!'" I screamed.

Drowzee yelled, "Yes master!"

Drowzee lifted his arms and released the yellow waves. It passed the Scyther and before he noticed he got hypnotized, he fell down to a deep sleep.

"Okay then, ready." Drowzee said as he nodded.

"Alright, tell him that when he wakes up he will allow me to capture him." I said "Okay then now Drowzee, wake him up."

Drowzee did as he was told. After the Scyther woke it up, he looked at us with those blanked eyes lifted his arms, ready to be captured. I quickly threw a pokeball at him. I waited for the pokeball to completely capture him. Soon he was captured. We had captured my first pokemon!

After we captured Scyther I released him and introduced ourselves. He seemed a little confused on how he got captured. We explained about the whole thing. He seemed a little mad at first, but later he was impressed and accepted being captured. I returned him back to his pokeball. We went to Jubilife city to buy some stuff for the contest. I bought some rubber balls that represented planets, Ball Seals, Frisbees, and confetti.

I went back at the field and practiced for the pokemon contest. Drowzee was at the appeal stage and Turtwig was at the battle stage, Scyther would have to sit this one out.

Drowzee said, "Don't worry master; he says he would rather prefer Gym battles." We continued with our training.

While we were training we met a group of other trainers. Their names were Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Ash had a yellow mouse pokemon on his shoulder, it was a Pikachu. They were all traveling together. They noticed us and we all introduced each other. Ash suddenly asked for a pokemon battle. I agreed his challenge. We both decided to a one-on-one battle.

It was going to be a battle between Pikachu vs. Drowzee.

* * *

_Well we are about to start our battle and if you're wondering how I was able to understand Drowzee, he talked to me telepathically in my mind. I decided to add another pokemon to give more options on the story._


	4. Pikachu vs Drowzee

The Hypnotrainer's adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 4: Pikachu vs. Drowzee

* * *

"Are you ready Drowzee?" I asked.

Drowzee lifted his hands. "Yes master." he said.

"Remember Drowzee; use your abilities only when you really need to."

"Of course, as you wish master." Drowzee said.

Brock was going to be the referee. "The battle between Pikachu and Drowzee will now begin." He announced.

The battle began! Pikachu ran straight for Drowzee.

"Pikachu use **Thunder bolt**!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu released a lightning from his body and it was about to hit Drowzee.

"Quick Drowzee; use **Psychic **on the thunder bolt!" I yelled.

Drowzee's eyes glowed as he used psychic on the thunder bolt just in time.

I said "Alright, use that thunder bolt on Pikachu!"

Drowzee did as he was told and redirected the thunder bolt on Pikachu and it hit. But it didn't do much effect.

"Okay Drowzee, used **Psychic**, This time on Pikachu!" I commanded.

Drowzee used psychic again and Pikachu started to glow. He then raised Pikachu straight up in the air and slammed him down on the ground. It seemed to have worked well. But Pikachu got up.

"Pikachu, use **Quick Attack**." Ash said.

Suddenly Pikachu ran quickly and seemed to have teleported repeatedly as white light was behind him and he ran straight for Drowzee. The attack hit directly at him. But it had little effect.

"Now Pikachu, use **Thunder bolt**!" Ash said.

It was a trap. He used quick attack to get close so that he could have direct contact for his thunder bolt to have a stronger affect. When Pikachu slammed at Drowzee, he used Thunder bolt and Drowzee fell down at the ground.

"Drowzee, are you alright!" I yelled.

Drowzee slowly got up as he struggled in pain. "(Grunt) Yes, I'm alright Master." Drowzee said.

"Okay then, use **Confusion**." I said.

A beam went right to Pikachu. The attack landed and Pikachu became confused. This was a good opportunity.

"Now then, use **Psychic** quickly." I said.

Again, Drowzee used Psychic on Pikachu. He slammed him right to a tree.

This was it. Both our pokemon was tired and we both knew it.

"Okay then Pikachu, finish it with **Volt Tackle**!" Ash said.

Pikachu then ran right to Drowzee with what seem to be a quick attack. But this one was different. Pikachu was covered in huge yellow electricity. Drowzee was almost tired out. We had to use that ability now it quick.

I passed a thought to Drowzee "Drowzee use it now, make him hit that tree!"

"Yes master, as you wish." Drowzee said.

He lifted his arms and released the yellow waves. It passed Pikachu and his eyes went blanked and he suddenly went for the tree. After slamming down the tree, Pikachu fainted. The attack must have drained his energy.

Brock pointed at us and announced "Pikachu is unable to battle, therefore the winner is Drowzee!"

We both cheered. We had won our first pokemon battle. Pikachu was a tough pokemon, and that Ash was a good trainer.

I ran to Drowzee and hugged him and said, "We did it Drowzee, we won our first battle!"

"Thanks, that was a great battle." Ash said. "By the way what's your name?"

"My name's Bill." I said as I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bill." Ash said. "By the way what happened back there? My Pikachu just suddenly aimed his Volt Tackle on the tree after your Drowzee used those waves at him."

I was about to say something but remembered that I needed to ask Drowzee first. I asked him about it through his telepathy.

He said, "If you wish to tell them about it, then I don't mind."

I nodded and told them "It's Drowzee's special ability; it allows his hypnosis to not only put the pokemon to sleep, but it seems to allow him to make them obey to his commands. I first noticed it when Drowzee and I first met. It was so strong that it allowed him to control a whole group of Zangoose at once."

"Wow, that's a cool ability." Dawn said.

"Uhh, Thanks." I said.

They seem like a kind group and they seem to know a lot about pokemon. I think we should tag along with them.

I asked Drowzee "You want to tag along with these guys, Drowzee?"

"If that's what you desire, master. Besides, they seem like nice people."

I smiled and turned to face Ash, Dawn, and Brock to ask them.

"Hey uhh, do you think we could join you guys?" I said.

"Sure thing, it might be fun." Ash said.

That was when we first met Ash and his friends. How we all began our journey together. We all introduced each other's pokemon. Ash had Pikachu, a Starly, and an Aipom. Dawn had Piplup and Buneary. Brock had Bonsly and Croagunk.

It soon got dark so we all decided to unpack and sleep for tonight. Everyone went to sleep.

That night I had a wonderful dream. It seemed great but when I woke up the next morning I couldn't remember any of it. Suddenly I remembered something. Drowzees can eat dreams on sleeping victims. Drowzee must have eaten my dream?

I looked at Drowzee, he was standing there

"Drowzee, did you eat my dream last night?" I asked.

He looked down in disappointment.

Drowzee POV

I at my master's face and I hated what I saw from his face. He asked me if I ate his dream.

"Yes master, I did." I said. Why did I even do that? I remembered seeing that wonderful dream my master had. I couldn't control myself, I had to eat it.

"I'm sorry; I hope you aren't mad master. I won't eat your dreams anymore if you want master." I said.

"No, no you can still eat my dreams, you need to eat something right? But I want to remember them." He said.

"I am able to reveal dreams I have eaten to others. I can show you any time you want master" I said.

My master seemed alright with it but I don't think I might let this down. I hope he forgives me.

After that we went to Jubilife city. Apparently Dawn and I are going to enter the contest. We went to the contest to sign up. After me and Dawn signed up, we all went to stay at a hotel for the night. The contest was tomorrow.

* * *

_I have finished chapter 4. That dream part will affect one chapter soon. You will find out which chapter that will be. Please submit this is still my first story._


	5. Jubilife City Contest

The Hypnotrainer's adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 5: Jubilife City Contest

* * *

Today was the Jubilife City contest. Both I and Dawn were entering. After a little incident with Dawn's missing accessories, we met a coordinator who was entering named Zoey. She had already won one ribbon, so this will be tough for both of us.

Dawn seemed to be confident, lucky for her. She was going to use Piplup for the appeal round and Buneary for the Contest battle.

After we got ourselves ready the contest started. The first one to go was Zoey and she used a Mismagius. Her appeal was astounding and it made both of us really nervous.

After a few more appeals from other coordinators it was Dawn's turn. It was obvious she was still nervous but she quickly got over it.

She released Piplup with a bubble seal and had him use Bubblebeam to keep the bubbles in the air then she had Piplup use a strong peck to pop all of the bubbles causing a beautiful scene and her she ended her performance. It seemed to have been good for her first try.

It was now my turn to go, I was the last coordinator to go. Before I went, Drowzee spoke to me.

"Are you okay master?" he asked.

I said, "Yeah, just nervous. It's our first time after all."

Drowzee smiled and said "Don't worry master, I won't let you down!"

That gave me some relief so we both waited for them to announce my name. Once that happened I returned him to his pokeball, took a long time to convince him to do that, and put in a ball capsule.

I ran out to the stage and released him with the effects of the star seal B.

"Drowzee use psychic!" I commanded. Drowzee then used psychic on himself and the stars from the seal lifting himself and the stars in the air.

I said, "Okay use Meditate". As soon as I did Drowzee started putting himself in a meditating position.

I then threw the planetary rubber balls which Drowzee responded by using psychic on them and rotating them in the air around him.

"Now, use Poison Gas" I commanded.

Drowzee lifted his arms to both sides and released a purple gas, surround most of the stage.

With the gas surrounding the stage everything Drowzee used psychic on glowed more intensely. The whole stage was now like the solar system.

With that our performance was over. I had made sure Drowzee didn't made poison gas hit anyone and it looks it he did a good job at that. We both bowed and left.

Drowzee POV

I believe we did a great job for our first time. I just hope master was pleased with my hard work. I made sure the poison gas didn't hit anyone like he told me to do.

Suddenly, my master spoke to me. He said "I hope we make it to the next Drowzee, I'm sure we did great, though."

I spoke "I'm sure of that too, master. But are you pleased with how I did?"

He said, "You did wonderful Drowzee."

I smiled, bowed a bit and said "Thank you master."

They were soon ready to announce the results on who would go to the next round. I looked around and it seems everyone was nervous.

Bill POV

As we were looking around I noticed Dawn so we walked up to her and we started talking about how we did in our first appeal.

"So, how do you feel about your first performance Dawn?" I asked. "There was so much to handle!" she said.

I asked in concern "Are you sure you're alright?"

Dawn started to smile and said, "No need to worry!"

Drowzee and I looked at each other with disbelief. I told him "For some odd reason Drowzee, when she said 'No need to worry!' it only makes me worry even more". He replied "I know what you mean master, I have the same feeling."

As he said this they announced the results. "Master look, the results are up." Drowzee pointed out.

As they showed each advancing coordinator I was starting to lose hope. I didn't see myself in the results and they were almost done. Zoey and even Dawn made it to the next round.

Just then I appeared as the last participate. That was a close one. As I sighed in relief I noticed Drowzee was sad about something. So I tried to talk to him.

"Hey Drowzee, what's wrong?"

Drowzee POV

I looked at my master and said "I'm sorry master, because of me you nearly missed your chance to go to the next round. I am sorry." As I said that I looked down in disappointment.

But my master, ever so kind, had told me "No no, don't let yourself get hung all over about this! I'm just to blame for this as well; it was my idea of the performance that nearly cost us our chance. After all, it's our first time. We're lucky we get to go to the next round, so come on and cheer up, we'll both do better next!"

It is just like him, he always finds a way to make everything better.

Well, with the appeal round over it was now time for the battle round. It looks like Turtwig is up; I guess I can leave the rest up to him.

Bill POV

I took out Turtwig's Pokeball and released him.

I asked him, "You ready, Turtwig?" He nodded and said Turtwig. "You know, I really would love to know what you're saying Turtwig." He responded "Turtwig".

Suddenly Drowzee appeared behind me and spoke. "I have the power to give humans the ability to communicate with specific pokemon. If you desire master, I could give this to you as well."

I was shocked, I never heard of anything like this before! I tried to ask why he was able to do this but he said he would need to explain later.

"Alright, but let's do it after the contest. It might distract me while I try to get used to, okay?

"As you wish master" Drowzee responded.

They then announced the order of each contestants and who they will be fighting. I looked around and saw I was the first one up and I was going to go up against someone named Klaus.

As soon as I mentioned his named he appeared.

"So, you're my opponent. The name's Klaus"

"Hello, my name's Bill." I responded.

Klaus said, "Hah, your performance earlier was amateurish at best. What, is this your first time in contests? If that's so then give up, you'll never make it to the Grand Festival!"

Drowzee grew angry and was about to attack but I stopped him.

I smiled and said "I'll see you in battle then."

"Hmph, whatever." With that Klaus left.

Drowzee POV

This brat really annoys me; there is no way my master will lose to him.

I walked up to Turtwig and told him "You better not lose to him Turtwig, you hear me!"

Turtwig responded by nodding. I continued "If you do, I'll make you pay!" Turtwig was shocked and slowly nodded again in fear.

* * *

_Finally back to writing my stories. Sorry it took so long but I wasn't focused in writing for a while, too many distractions. I managed to improve all the chapters so they would be longer. I'll also make it were the main character will be able to speak to his own pokemon with the help of Drowzee after the contest._


	6. Jubilife City Contest Battle Part 1

The Hypnotrainer's adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 6: Jubilife City Contest Battle Part 1

The second part of the contest was about to begin. I was up first and I was going to face Klaus. I was still a little nervous, but I'm handling it better now.

It was about time for me to get on the stage. I looked at Turtwig and said, "Alright let's go Turtwig." Turtwig responded with a nod. I could have sworn I saw fear in his eyes. But I decided to ignore it.

Turtwig POV

Okay calm down, all I have to do is make sure I win this battle. If I don't, Drowzee's going to make me pay. I had shuddered thinking about what he said. He must be really angry at this Klaus guy.

Well, my trainer is signaling me to get ready. Better get started and hope for the best.

Bill POV

I put Turtwig in his pokeball and went to the stage as they announced both mine and Klaus' names. Drowzee couldn't come so he decided to stay in the audience seat with Brock and Ash.

After Klaus and I we introduced, we each threw out a pokeball revealing our pokemon.

I summoned Turtwig and, with the Flora seal, orange petals were released. Klaus had summoned a Munchlax with confetti released.

With both of are pokemons released the battle began and the timer was set.

I started off first by having Turtwig use **Tackle**. Turtwig quickly ran right to Munchlax.

"Quick Munchlax, dodge it!" Klaus responded. But Turtwig was too fast for Munchlax and the attack connected.

After Munchlax took the hit Klaus ordered "Alright Munchlax, use **Body Slam**!" Munchlax quickly ran right to Turtwig with his own body.

I ordered Turtwig "Turtwig quick, use **Withdraw**!" Turtwig responded fast by hiding inside his shell to take the Body Slam. The Body Slam hits Turtwig's shell doing little damage.

After that attack Turtwig came out of his shell and was ready for his next move. I responded by commanding Turtwig "Now Turtwig, use **Absorb!**"

A red light shoots out from Turtwig's leaves and to Klaus' Munchlax and the attack hits.

There was only 2 minutes left, I had the advantage.

"Don't get too comfortable, you just got lucky. But let's see how long that luck last." Klaus said.

Pointing his hand at Munchlax, signaling that he was about to order an attack, he yells "Munchlax, use **Metronome**".

Responding to Klaus' command, Munchlax starts to swing both his index fingers with his body following the rhythm. Soon his index finger glowed white.

If I remembered, Metronome was a move that allows the user to randomly use any move. I told Turtwig, "Turtwig be careful, we're not sure what will happen."

Turtwig responded by readying himself to the defensive. I couldn't get Turtwig to attack Munchlax while he is using metronome because it would give him an opening. All we could do was to wait.

After a few more seconds Klaus signaled to Munchlax, "Now Munchlax!"

Munchlax responds and points his fingers and the glow on it began to grow brighter. Turtwig was about to dodge when suddenly, small water bubbles was shot out.

Everyone was a little disappointed. Klaus and Munchlax were embarrassed from their weak attack.

"Uhhh, okay Turtwig use **Absorb**!" I responded. Once more red lights were shot from Turtwig's leaves to Munchlax. I then ordered Turtwig, "Now use **Tackle**!" Turtwig quickly rushed towards Munchlax.

Klaus responded "Quick Munchlax, use **Defense Curl**!" Munchlax curled up into a ball, protecting himself from the attack.

While I had the opening, I told Turtwig his next command "There's our chance Turtwig, use **Bite**!" Turtwig opened his mouth and bit on Munchlax's head.

Munchlax started screaming and running around trying to get Turtwig off.

There was only 1 minute left. We had the advantage and had more points than Klaus and Munchlax. Klaus said, "Quick Munchlax, get him off!" After a few more seconds Munchlax finally managed to get Turtwig off.

Klaus said, "Let's do this one more time! Munchlax, use **Metronome**!" Once more Munchlax started to wag his fingers till it glowed white.

Turtwig was getting tired. While Munchlax was busy, I told Turtwig "Now's our chance Turtwig, use **Synthesis**!" Turtwig's leaves glowed white, while his whole body was glowing yellow with sparkles all around. Turtwig was now full of energy.

"Okay, now Munchlax!" Klaus commanded. Munchlax once more points his fingers to Turtwig and the white light flashes. Before it fully developed I commanded Turtwig "Quick Turtwig, use **Withdraw**!"

Once more Turtwig withdrew into his shell and when the white flash fully developed a blast of fire came out from Munchlax's fingers and completely burned Turtwig. It was the move **Flamethrower**.

It was only 20 seconds left and Turtwig was exhausted. Munchlax was exhausted as well. We were both tied, we only had one chance.

"Turtwig use **Tackle**!" I commanded.

At the same time Klaus I ordered Munchlax "Use **Body Slam**!"

Both ran to one another in tremendous speed. Both attacks connect and they land in their feet. They both stay in position when suddenly a small jolt of pain hits Munchlax making him lose just enough points as the timer hits zero for us to win. We both jumped for joy.

We returned back stage with Drowzee waiting for us.

"You did great master!" he said. He turns to look at Turtwig.

Turtwig shook in fear as Drowzee glared at him.

Drowzee smiled and said, "You too Turtwig."

Turtwig sighed in relief.

Dawn came up to us.

"Hey, Bill great job on your first win!"

I responded, "Thanks Dawn, a contest battle sure feels different than a regular battle."

Klaus suddenly appears and Drowzee responds with a look of anger and a small growl.

He said, "Don't get any ideas, you were just lucky. You haven't even experienced a real contest battle."

Klaus starts to leave, but I reacted.

"Hey, aren't you going to watch the rest of the contest Klaus?"

"I lost, there's no point for me to stay here any longer."

"Well, I hope we can battle again soon." I said.

Klaus didn't respond and continued to leave. I smiled and Drowzee was confused.

Drowzee POV

That's strange, why does my master smile? Is it because of that guy?

I asked "Master, why are you smiling?"

"It's because we have our first rival, Drowzee."

I don't get what he means, but if it makes him happy. It's too bad that his first rival had to be him.

How I hate that guy so much, but I don't think my master knows that.

Well, he managed to win his first contest battle. Hopefully we can also win our first ribbon too.

Finally done with this chapter! Sorry it took too long, kept getting writer's block and lack of motivation. It was harder to write during school but now I have more time during the summer. I'll try to make new chapters and improve the other stories, so wait up.


End file.
